gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Stpehen/Archive3
Chat I have activated chat Nomination Please cast your vote on Chat Moderator Nomination:GenLawrence be sure to add some feedback--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Discussion read--''Shade'' 17:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) new admin features New features for us to administer the wiki -Allowing 'crats to give users the bot flag Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Futuristic Content Idea New idea for futuristic content here Sincerely, King George II '' 14:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Stpehen, I noticed that I was blocked from commenting on my guild's page (Partners N Crime) here on the wiki due to "Intimidating behavior/harassment," and I'm not exactly sure what was said/done to give that sort of impression. Perhaps I could have a little light shed on the subject. Thanks, ~ Del Weird That Was A Weird Page. Why Would Anyone Write A Page Like That -_- Stu pod. Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 19:33, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ideas Hiya Stpehen, Please take a look at my idea at POTCO Players wiki: Live Chat Thanks, 00:47, July 10, 2011 (UTC) which one is the first? which FAOTW won first blue scurvy dogs or elite thievery co? i wanna make a nice page banner for one of those pages :D! Sharpe Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 17:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Advert Please look at this Advert I made--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Message From Wikia Staff Hello, There are a few issues to discuss with the community here. First, there is some really rough JavaScript that is slowing this site down, mainly stemming from the placement of the "Start Chat" button on the front page and the use of cursor images. I'm not sure what our position with this is in regards on our Terms of Use - I am checking on that. However, even if it does fit into our Terms of Use, I would recommend getting rid of them. The other issue is more delicate. I have done some digging into some of the communications we've had with members of your wiki via our support system. The amount of volume from your wiki in particular is surprising and unfortunately, it almost always resides in drama - whether it be user conflict, claims of sockpuppetry, or claims of admin abuse. Wikia staff is always here to help, but there is a point where we have to say that to engage members of your community on every single point of contention amongst you all is not productive and we must leave you to figure it out yourselves. Thus, this message is to say that emails to Wikia Staff about personal or inter-user matters on this wiki or the similar ones many of you also administrate will not be answered. We will indeed read anything you send in, but unless it looks like the matter is serious and not merely "drama", it will be closed without reply. I know this may sound harsh and unfriendly, but I can't justify the amount of time we have spent thus far trying to manage this wiki. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 14:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ideas Please take a look at Idea: User Ranks Thanks, Benjamin Macmorgan 02:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ban Request http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.8.101.3 calling ned a "fag" and trash talking ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Coding question You know how it says how many people have visited this wiki? And then it says some number, whats the coding for that? Is it something like or something else? Edgar Wildrat Sorry I'm sorry that I was spamming. It won't happen again. Honest. Um, yeah. Macmorgan made a blog that pretty much puts me down, he called me an anti-athiest. First off, he needs to be banned for it, because as I recall, thats pretty much intimidating me, trying to get me to argue to get me banned, insulting me, and ALL of those are against the rules. The blog is : Samuel is an anti - athiest 19:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Err, Samuel, take a look at yourself. YOU have been insulting users, not Benjamin. YOU chose to insult atheists. YOU chose to show disrespect to Admins, like me, for confronting you on the Wiki.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 19:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Can you please not enable the New Wikia editor? It screws up editing for me.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 00:29, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Step, that's causing PROBLEMS regarding editing.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 00:38, July 27, 2011 (UTC) The Comment The Comment You Left Here Dissapointed Me. You Didnt Think Before You Wrote : Only The Raids Are From Kingdom Hearts, Blizzaga, Firaga, Megaflare. They Are From The FINAL FANTASY Series. Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 01:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh I Found Another Check Here. Maybe Its Bad Too. I swear I swear to you I do not nor will I ever use multiple accounts Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life 00:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Check this out User blog:John Breasly/Community Vote: Floating "Admin on Duty" Idea John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Dear Stpehen Here are the screenshots of the chats that leon said to me. I also caught a screenshot of him lieing. From WWTE 'Ello There! My name is Captain Shadow Sail, owner and founder of the new World Wide Trading Empire! What is it? You may ask. Well, the WWTE is an organization that helps countries World Wide. In this group, there are no enemies, only allies. No fights, just agreements. We help one another, and we make sure one another's country will prosper. I am here to offer you a position at the WWTE. Here are some things you can be: *If you are King / Queen of a country, you can add your country to the list of countries that are involved with the Trading Empire. *Aren't a King or Queen? No problem! We also offer ranks to help control trade. See the page for a list of available jobs. *Like the sea? You can add your ship as one of the trade ships! Please provide a picture and description. Please consider this offer! 15:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Great! Please look at the page and see what you want to be, you can then add yourself. Please if you are adding a ship, add a picture and description, if you are adding yourself, please add a picture and copy and paste your rank from the Jobs Available section. Thanks, 15:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Please visit... Please visit this ban request about User:Miss Telltale she has been very rude lately saying that she wants to "rake" pearson and sparking alot of fights, and she has been twisting my words. Question um i is curious who deleted the comments for Game Downloads? the comments for deletion :P? It asks me for a confirmation code that I didn't even get.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 21:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) What, The Fleeb? Ok, Now I'm Upset. Why Did You Delete The Ice Labyrinth Page? Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 01:01, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Request http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Gathering_Of_Nations_-_The_Paradox! is roleplaying and needs to be deleted since it did not get admin's permission. Category Deletion Request the category "The Delta Empire" should be deleted there is no content and there is no pages in it. Pirates Forums- Wiki Section On http://piratesforums.com/ we now have a section for wiki roleplay and evets http://piratesforums.com/forums/potco-players-wikians.25/ Request Thanks, Avatar Whats that an avatar of? ~Edgar Wildrat i has a question since i is chat mod and stuff :P is it right to give someone a strike for saying "hell" ? im confused What? "hell" isn't a bad word. I said, "What the hell?" to refer to something that just happened. Of course what the "heck" would be better, but "hell" is not a bad word. If it qualifies for a strike then that would be a unfair strike considering a HUGE argument just happened on chat, and you never kick banned the trouble-causer :P .Benjamin Macmorgan i gave him one last strike he then settled down and stop looking on people's talk pages its rude and uncalled for Get online Kat will tell you whats it about(its the forum convo between me kat and gold) --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 19:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Whats Going On Hey Step, John's been rambling about how he thinks the Admins are 11 year old brats. And, hes starting arguments for no reasons at all... A lot of people are fed up. Prince Leon of England Yeah.. Join the chat thing. Prince Leon of England ''' Ugh Hey, i Dont want to make blog on this because it'll start agurements so i would rather keep this here but knowing tama he'll read this. I request Tama recieve a cool down ban for at least 30 min bc he's starting to get mad at users. Ok i didn't want Tama to go out of hand then get himself demoting Thanks for deleting those Unregistered Contributor’s Comments. I think somebody from my computer class got on my computer. Sorry for the trouble. @Jack Spark Hey Stephen long time no see :). So what's been going on (in the Pirate's world) ha ha? potbs ship You said you were gonna give me a ship when I got to level 5? I'm nearly there :D Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace no idea what it was lol, and ok, I'll be waiting, btw, thanks alot :D I'm going to sink that ship :D [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:15, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Friend me: Hey Stphen, its Prince Leon of England. I was wondering if you would friend me on POTC, my name is Eric Ironvan ( Level 49 ). Respond and we can find a place to meet. Prince Leon of England Possible Hey Step I think I found another possible ( please note possible ) multiple account abuser. User:Sam Seavan, he talks almost like Yellowbones did and his profile picture is the same picture that User:Garlite. used on a page, The Gogtrula. After I send this I wont be able to respond until Friday because I'm going to be inactive for school as usual :(. Hope I'm helping and not causing drama like I was accused of the last time I suspected somebody of abusing multiple accounts :P Confidentially, The GodPistol Told ya I would keep annoying all of you.... :) Sam Seavan , or, if you prefer, your friend. :) guess i was right ^ lol :P Guess you we're. Look out for users you know and love. Never know..... Could be me. ( very well is me ) So check all your users. :) Sam Seavan i will be cheking :P Confidentially, The GodPistol You better. :) Sam Seavan Account abusing: User:Lieutenant_Sven_Daggersteel is ban dodging or created another account for idk reasons User:Fleet Admiral Sven Daggersteel (wiki didn't invite him yet) Vandal User:Big Bubba, ban him please. He vandalized SeldomScene. Oh and please pass my rule request :D User blog:Jack Pistol/Rule Request: Stop Bothering Wikia Confidentially, The GodPistol Hi Stpehen can i have page thats going to be like Generals and Admirals of POTCO i think it might have some role playing with it, is it ok that i can have one please :) Clear the Air as it were If you are reading my mesages to various people, i am righting the wrongs i have done, and if you hate me in any way, message me on my talk page with any hates you have for me and i will try and fix them. The Best In The World Stpehen, I know Samuel may not be the nicet guy in the world, but given everything that's going on, he DESERVES TO BE HEARD! Stpehen, I ask nothing of you to understand how confused and upset Samuel must be because of all this, not being able to voice his own opionon or side of the story on this all. Because he IS Very upset. Stpehen, all i ask is that you allow him to return for JUST tonight, so that he can make a page voicing his side of this story, to help clear things up. i BEG you to see reason. So, Can you please unban him, Just for Tonight? That is all we ask, so that his side of this mess may be Heard. Thank You. [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User:William_Brawlmaritn Lord William] [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:William_Brawlmaritn Brawlmartin] 02:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin 2 Things Hey Step I have two requests. #May I please use on my page, The Mystery of The Stolen Design under the headings of the scenes. #Can you please unprotect Pirates Online Players Wiki:Chat for a short while so I can edit it quickly and add a template that the chatmods can use to keep track of strikes, bans and block guidelines? I promise not to vandalize, I just want to make small changes. Tama already approved my template but he isnt online to unprotect the page. #Go here and consider my idea :P Template talk:AdminBlog Thanks! Jack Pistol Not to be a bother Um not to be a bother, but can you give Sam a warning of a warning or somthing, he keeps ranting that "I am still in charge of the EITC" and I dont have John to assist me, um if you could help that would be great, if you cant, i understand. cheers The Voice of the Voiceless Deletion Why delete my blog? I asked in a seperate blog if I could. Kat said as long as names were edited and such it would be ok. ain't blogs suppose to be "Off Topic Subjects"? It looked like spam to me, so I deleted it. No offense, but why do people need to know your life story? Not trying to be mean... Well, I figured since most here are my closest friends that I felt they should know me better, that and I got nothing else to do and it helps me vent when I can actually read and remember. ~ Keira Oh, well if you need a spot to remember, you can make a sandbox. It's part of your user page where you can test coding and practice writing blogs. Click this link to make it. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Keira_Kinover/Sandbox&action=edit Uh, bring it back long enough to where I can copy and paste?? :P ~ Keira Uh, sure. User:Keira Kinover/Sandbox. Help Benjamin and LeClerc are both accusing me. We have all talked about it, and determined I am not ban-dodging. They are not listening to your blog. -_- My report will not be good if this continues. Please help me. Noobe What i am listening if you actually see i supported that rule i am suispicous of you because you have join wikia recently, but i am sorry about ascuing you I've had my suspicions on many users, Noobe. Every suspicion I've had turned out to be true. Be it a ban-dodger, liar or cheater. I doubt myself sometimes, yes. But sometimes I have gut fealings with full common sense evidence. I have asked Charitwo for a confirmation. Benjamin Ƭ ''' Hello Stephan I am starting a news broadcast blog next week(Monday to be exact) and I was wondering if there was any ''news worthy ''items i could use for the debut broadcast, and not that you would give me any, but I would love for it not to be drama-filled. The Voice of the Voiceless Why is this page gone? MediaWiki:Lifestyle? Try bringing it back. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::It is gone because it completely screwed up this wiki. It will not be restored because it will mess the wiki up again. :::That it could have been because the default is overwritten when you "create" the page. Dumb to play with things like this in the first place on a major wiki. A personal wiki that has no importance is a better place for this sort of editing. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Next file to try: Template:MainPageImage... It was edited. reset it for 03:43, September 24, 2011 edit. Something was triggered to set it off. Size could be it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Page deletion i request William Brawlmartin- Breaking EITC Rules page be deleted since it ignored an warning it should be a blog and it caused quite some drama Re: Strike So, out of the one time I say "Parad*cks" when everyone else says it, you only choose to give me a strike? If you're doing that, then I request everyone else who's done it recieves a strike as well. As for the "b****", I know I deserve a strike for that. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 12:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. (I'm on my phone) if you saw the pic you'd see why I labeled it that. P.P.S. (lol) wouldn't the Ex Post Facto rule make that strike invalid, since I posted those nigh two days ago? --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 20:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Comment deletion request Please delete all the comments on this page this is a fan group not the guild '@Rollbacks' Step, Hell isn't a bad word. Saying "All hell broke loose" is not bad IN THE SLIGHTEST! It wasn't bad, and there's nothing in the rules against it, so please don't edit my blog. I'm not undoing your edit, I'm just ''telling you it's not bad at all. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Spam Comments A contrib has been spamming the The British Empire page with unnecessary comments, could you remove them? Thanks, : : 22:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Naughty user Naughty User has vandalized Ned Yellowbeard.'s page '@Rollbacks' Unacceptable Spam You are the person who controls the spam right? then help prevent spam! and this is spam too oh and this this is very unacceptable there are 67 deletions and still no admin response please go through the deletion category most of that is spam! '@Rollbacks Also please check this' I agree completely!!! it is out of hand. also please look at User:Madsrer.'s contribs, her and storm have been spamming peoples pages by talking to each other like this is some casual chat site, i request ALL of that be deleted, if necessary i can write a community vote to validate it :P Thnks step My mistake @_@ My mistake i thought it wasn't a blog o_O '@Rollbacks' Naughty User User:EW3DS33 has uploaded some nasty photo plus he added some to Davy Gunfish's page but davy got rid of it just reporting it to you '@Rollbacks' Image Hey Step, User:Lord Jack Goldwrecker uploaded a Picture of Hitler . Pretty sure this should be deleted. File:Speech.jpg 01:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Photo Removed. This Picture of Hitler is removed. Ya sorry I was not inteding to use it for the purpose you think it was for. Forgive me. Lord Jack Goldwrecker 01:56, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Lord Jack Goldwrecker Naughty User this user has cursed on the Mermaid I don't care, ban me if you want! I'VE WASTED MY LIFE ON THIS GAME FOR PEARS TO COME AND RUIN IT! I'M SOBBING IN REAL LIFE BECAUSE OF ALL THIS CRAP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M CONSIDERING SUICIDE SINCE MY SOCIAL LIFE IS A HELL RIGHT NOW, I'VE WASTED IT ON PROTECTING THIS WIKI, AND ABOUT 2000 PLAYERS FOR WHAT!? TO BE TAKEN OVER!? WHY DON'T I GO LYNCH MYSELF NOW, WHAT'S THERE TO LOSE!? --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] And /john, I thinks it's time for you to officially quit role-play, eh? If it's effecting you this much, it's too much Deletion Request Could you please delete User blog:Jason99Eitc/Jasons Loyalty. I think you forgot about it because he made two blogs the above one and User blog:Jason99Eitc/Jasons loyalty, which has more comments. Thanks Deletion Requests Since Sharpe made a few clean up requests requests I would like to make a few too :P *Could you guys please check the following more often: **http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3APages_that_Should_be_Blogs - 191 in category o.o **http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3ACandidates_for_deletion **http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3ACandidates_for_speedy_deletion *Also I have realized that most of the admins probably avoid roleplay pages ( for obvious reasons ). I may be wrong but I have checked the patrol logs for some with lots of spam and excessiver arguing. But could you guys just look at them every once in a while? Pears manages to make a whole lot of comments before he is banned and other trolls cause arguments, I understand that doing all this is not easy, but I think these sorts of pages need to be monitored more closely. Thanks to all Ok i'll take that offer i will firstly give out strikes before i do ban people & i'm following the chat guildlines me & jack made when it got approved Re:Strikes Um... I haven't kickbanned anyone in MONTHS! So I ignored (Yes, I saw it but I ignored it) Re:Rules I know you said you are not pointing any fingers but I haven't done something wrong have I? I gave out a strike yesterday to User:MutinyMan for spamming after I asked him not to, but then he said he froze and didnt know what he was typing, I gave him the benefit of the doubt and said "oh, thats ok" or something to that effect. Him and User:TheNewLord had been fighting and we repeatedly told them to take it to the game, but nothing happened after that. I rarely kickban as it is only for emergencies when the user is not stopping. I always go to User Rights Management and change them to banned from chat and then I tell them they have been banned, give them a reason and either they leave or I kickban. Oh and after typing all this I was scrolling down in activity and see the issue :P Thanks for warning me Step! Uh Uh Step, just wondering what happened to Nightmare's infinite ban...? I figured you either forgot or a vote happened while I was off :P Chat, please. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Help! help me please! i dont want my page to be deleted! i worked hard on that page! and i made sure it was far and everything! im still working on it! every page i make john deletes! help me please! ur an admin i know you can help! thank u! 02:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Her page is a complete anachronism, she's trying to claim power and land that doesn't belong to her, and she's being a general nuisance. She doesn't understand history, and until she does, needs to get her "butt" off the wiki. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 02:50, December 19, 2011 (UTC) John Breasly Please do not delete my page! all of this is johns fault! I mean look at all of his comments! Please read my page and tell me if you think yourself it causes conflict. I worked hard on it so please help. All of the reasons listed are his oppinion and they are mostly all caused by him. He has been tormenting me all day and yesterday. Please help me with this issue. Thank you, 03:05, December 19, 2011 (UTC) You're trying to claim previously claimed comments. I'm not tormenting you, you're only dragging this out. Stop, and it'll resolve itself. Continue, and the entire British Armed Forces will be searching for you. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin'']] 03:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) HES MEAN TO ME!!!! now ur going to banned me arent u!!! all of you just hate me!!! hes brain washing you people!! he things he knows and rules everything!!! he destroys anything that he doesnt like and you are letting him! dont you see! Im sorry but this is crazy! this isnt want a wiki is for! a wiki is for creating not deleting! and ur letting him get away with all this! hes breaking the rules like crazy! he should be banned for good! and no one but you guys shold be able to delete! 03:21, December 19, 2011 (UTC) : :im sick and tired of my things getting deleted for no reason! i worked hard on that page! and i turn around and its gone! it makes no sense! and now hes trying to get me deleted! John wants me gone for good! please just dont you understand! 03:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Message to all Admins I request the the ban of Marie A. for the following reasons: #Excessive arguing. #She has a sockpuppet account, Duchess Wildrage Anemois. #Her sockpuppet has been banned for vandalism and swearing which means this account is ban-dodging I also request something be done about . They have been censor swearing and harassing users.